


On the QT

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [126]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: There are times when the words top secret aren't taken very literally.





	On the QT

DI Jamie Cross ran an open door policy in his office. 

If the door was shut his team knew he was only to be disturbed in the event of a Level 3 catastrophic emergency, as defined by the Civil Contingencies Act 2004, or alternatively a severe shortage of chocolate biscuits.

If the door was open, it meant any bugger could disturb him.

“Guv, phone for you!” DS Stevie Milner yelled. “Some woman says she’s got a baby triceratops in her garden!”

Cross winced. So much for keeping his new hush-hush attachment to a top-secret government agency quiet.

“Put her through!”


End file.
